


Does This Mean We're Friends?

by Faerie_Fable



Series: Shenanigans [9]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust is a Fluffy Whore, Bad Cooking, Cooking Lessons, F/F, Family Shenanigans, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Husk is a Soft Kitty, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Vaggies smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: Angel Dust is bored, Husk is trying to get drunk, Charlie is wet, Vaggie is stressed... Shenanigans must ensue and maybe, just maybe, demons can be nice to each other.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Shenanigans [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562167
Comments: 7
Kudos: 247





	Does This Mean We're Friends?

Angel snickered softly under his breath as Charlie screams bloody murder, her shock evident from where he's hiding in a broom closet, hands over his mouth. He sighed giddily, grinning wide and boisterously to himself and waited for the slam if her door. When it came he snuck out of the closet, grabbing his phone from where he'd hidden it in a dead plant and stops the recording. With the volume turned down low he watched it just to check the quality, laughing softly to himself when the bucket fell, tipping water all over the princess. 

He uploaded it to HellTube, right under the video of him singing to a sleeping Husker. 

"Now that's someone I wanna play a prank on again" he said with a smirk, words soft and mumbled to himself as he watched the video upload progress, occasionally glancing up as he walked to make sure he didn't run into Vaggie, AKA Party Pooper. 

A prank for her sounded like a good idea too…

And he knew exactly what to do, he realized, mind taking a truly wicked turn and he filed that thought away for later, phone tucked into his pocket as he reached the foyer, heading straight for Husk who was currently neck deep in another bottle of swill. 

"Hey Handsome" he said, voice not its usual attempt at seduction, more just light flirting for the sake of flirting. Husk either didn't notice or didn't care, just rolled his eyes with a groan and reached for another bottle of cheap booze. 

"I'm cooking dinner tomorrow night, what do you want?" He almost shouted, voice a little higher than usual, hands reached out to stop Husk from pouring him a glass of the cheap stuff. His eyes were wide when he looked desperately at the demon kitty.

The bristly cat looked at him carefully, one brow raised questioningly, and put the bottle down, watching as angel pointed to one of the shelves behind Husk, at a bottle of rum that was of a more decent quality. "I will cook whatever you want, as long as I get that bottle of rum, and I'll even leave you alone for the rest of the evening" the Spider bargained, relaxing from his earlier moment of near panic into something more self assured and almost cocky.

"Tuna Bake, and I like creamy desserts" the cat bargained back, crossing his arms over his own fluffy chest as Angel did the same. Though unlike Angel, when Husk did it, his fluffy chest didn't get pushed into something resembling tits; something the old veteran was grateful about.

"If you got another bottle of rum I can make Rum Raisin ice-cream" the cat suggested and a moment later he was blinking in shock, struggling to hold on as the cat hastily shoved two bottles of the afore-mentioned liquor at him, eyes wide in disbelief.

"I'll start making it tonight Tiger" the leggy whore stated, blinking owlishly down at the two bottles of rum he now held, not even flirting at this point, just bewildered. 

"Yeah, yeah, you do that, now bugger off kid" the old cat growled, swiftly turning away to start cleaning glasses, pretending at nonchalance after nearly knocking himself over to get his favourite ice-cream made. "I got better shit to do than entertain ya". 

"But you could be so entertaining…." He said with a laugh, heading towards the kitchen, but stopped to wink with a mischievous grin, "soft kitty" he added with a purr before laughing, ducking when a dish rag was chucked at him by a swearing Husk.

When he popped into the kitchen he nearly walked right back out cause Vaggie was there, and damn was she in a big mood. He paused, raising an eyebrow, watching as she seemed to be fighting a pot, fire burning on it and swearing… loudly. "The fuck you do?" He asked after a few moments, startling her enough that she whipped around, wooden spoon thrown and he stared at where it hit the doorway next to his head. 

"What… are you doing in here?" The White haired demon snarled, turning back around to continue fighting the burning pot.

"Came to store supplies for tomorrow night but I can come back later" he offered, placing the two bottles in the fridge and sauntering up beside her. "Or I could give you a hand with whatever it is you're setting on fire" he paid with a soft chuckle, using his hip to nudge her out of the way, taking the pot from her and tipping it down one of the sinks, staring at overcooked, burnt pasta with too much oil in the water, which explained the fire. 

"No matter what anyone says, **never** put oil in the water, use a table spoon of salt in the water when it's boiling, oil goes directly onto the cooked pasta  _ after _ you drain the water" he said, already beginning the process of getting water boiling in a fresh pot, one of his hands reaching for a bag of salt while another fiddled with the knobs on the stove.

"Whatcha cookin anyways?" He asked, looking at her sideways as she crossed her arms over her narrow chest, shoulders hunched up as she mumbled something too quietly for his hearing. "Can't hear ya toots" he stated, eyes flicking back in front of him as he stirred the salt into the quickly heating water, watching it dissolve and start to bubble. 

"I was _trying_ to cook that dish you did last week that Charlie liked, with the bacon" she finally admitted, watching as he poured a perfectly measured portion of fettuccini pasta into the now boiling water, stirring only three times to help the pasta unstick from itself. 

"Well, grab some bacon, some cream, an egg and an onion from the fridge for me Sugar tits" he said, already putting his phone in a corner with a Disney playlist selected on HellTube. He scrolled through the songs with one hand, while another hand searched for a clove of garlic, his lower set of arms already setting up a knife and cutting board. "The dish was called carbonara" he stated, peeling and dicing the garlic, then the onion she handed him, her eyes wide in shock as she watched him, as if she was trying to memorise the steps. 

He slowed down, crossing his lower arms over his stomach, doing everything with just his top set of arms so it was easier for her to follow. After a little she fried the bacon with his advice the only help, smiling as she got it right, turning to show him the pan full of perfectly crisped bacon and sauce she'd made from the other ingredients with his help. 

He watched her combine the cooked pasta and sauce, stirring them and then serving them with cheese on top into two bowls. "Look at that, ya _barely_ needed my help" he said, fighting the urge to puff his chest up with pride, a hand landing on her head to ruffle her hair affectionately.

"I had a good teacher" she admitted with a smile, glancing away from his eyes with a faint blush before whispering "thank you" quietly. She left with the bowls on a tray not looking back as Angel Dust turned back to the messy kitchen to clean, soft smile on his face as he did, singing along to Let It Go.

It took him a little while to realise he'd never gotten around to pranking her, and with a chuckle, he filed the unused plan in the back of his mind for a rainy day instead.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get Kovoxs rendition of Let It Go out of my head guys, sorry.


End file.
